Sweetness
by Ryouko Akizakura
Summary: Serah Farron, upon getting rescued by the stranger named Noel, decides to venture out to save her sister, Lightning. But among the flowers in the meadow she cries in, despair begins to cripple her. Will she find the strength to find Lightning? FFXII-2 SE.


**Author's Note**: Alright. I just quickly whipped this up in about an hour. Why, you may ask? Because I am super excited for Final Fantasy XIII-2. Serah's gonna be a playable character, so I had to write something from her point of view. I really like this new pairing I created, or thought of. I think I'm gonna like Serah paired with this Noel character more than Snow. I hated Snow, sorry to say. He was an annoying, stupid, unemployed man that just plain old sucked. Although he did have his awesome moments, and I enjoyed them, but other than that, he got on my nerves too much. Serah, on the other hand, is one of my favorite characters of any Final Fantasy. I've never written a story about her before. This will be the first time. Anyway, inspiration wise, this was the most awesomest story ever. I wrote it to the song "Lovers" by: 7 (Seven-Oops), or in otherwords, the ninth opening fo Naruto Shippuden. You'd think this thing would turn out angsty, but it ended up being fairly good. I know it's a bit short, but I don't really know much about this Noel character, so I couldn't really write much more for it. And by the way, this isn't meant to be Yuri. Just saying.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Final Fantasy XIII-2. Simple as that.

* * *

><p>She was gone. I couldn't sense her presence anywhere around me. It was like my sister, that vulnerable, clear flash of lightning had been snatched right from my side, her hand stinging mine as she was ripped from my feeble grip. Her strength no longer flowed through me, my sister's heart no longer rested within me. Lightning, my older sister, was gone.<p>

It had taken me a while to notice her absence. Among all of the joyous Cocoon citizens that had survived the falling paradise's demise, she had been the most somber. She'd lost valuable friends that day, friends that she'd never be able to find, nor save. They'd sacrificed themselves merely because they wanted to, because it had been the only way to save us. At least, that's what I was told.

But I didn't believe my sister was dead. She couldn't be dead. She'd survived the l'Cie curse, a spell known by us humans to be unbreakable. The legend went that when a l'Cie fulfilled their focus, they'd turn to crystal. She wasn't crystal. I'd held her in my arms, and hugged her gently. She'd struggled and survived for my sake. She had fought to save me. I was precious to her. She couldn't be dead. She wasn't dead. I knew that deep inside.

I stood out alone in a meadow of wildflowers, the moonlight shining through the crystalized shape of Cocoon down upon me, as the stars flew across the sky, carrying my hopes, my dreams, and my wishes to my sister, wherever she was. I was without her, and she knew that. From wherever she was, she knew that I was hurting by her absence.

My long pink hair rippled through the wind, long and loose. I was determined to save her. I had to save her. My hair tie was wrapped around my hand, as the moon rose, taking the sun's place in the heavens, the wind blowing my pink bangs into my eyes. My dark blue irises were drawn, narrowed, determined. A lone tear ran down the right side of my face as I clasped my hands at the center of my chest, the wind whipping through the meadow. I had to pray.

My heart pounded at what I was about to do. I was going to leave Snow and the others in order to save my sister, my sister that meant so much to me. She meant more than the entire world, and why wouldn't she? Lightning was the only one I had left. She was the embodiment of what remained of my family, and I couldn't lose her. Not now, when we had to start over fresh and new. I needed her to be at my side when something frightening came up.

Snow didn't comfort me with the same strength Lightning had. Lightning was my sister, the only one I had. She and I were all that was left of the Farron family. I still considered myself to be Serah Farron, even though I technically was Serah Villiers. But for this, I was shedding my married name, as my sister had done before me. I wasn't afraid. I was not afraid of who I really was. I was going to save my sister, and nothing would stand in my way.

And so when the wind blew through my hair next, another tear ran down the left side of my face, my voice silent in my throat. I couldn't call it. It kept dancing from my hands, keeping its distance from my wandering fingers. I couldn't speak, even as I trembled. I couldn't cry. I couldn't laugh. The only thing that was left inside me was my determination to save Lightning. I had to protect her; I had to protect the bond between us.

The whispers of the flowers, the beautiful flowers urged me to continue onwards, to ride the river of time that threaded through the wind around me. In this realm, the realm where my tears fell to the petals at my feet, I was alone. Time wouldn't wait. I couldn't feel time pass. I couldn't see anything, even though my vision was clear, clearer than the night sky that glittered above me. In this realm, I wouldn't find solace.

I heard footsteps come up behind me, but I ignored them, and continued to pray, holding my hands close to my heart. My gold arm bands, the new dress I was wearing, the pinkness of it sparkled in the moonlight as the stars rained down upon my back, my bowed head. The straps that wrapped around both sides of my torso and over my shoulders reminded me of my mission, as the wind ruffled my hair gently. I was no longer a child. I couldn't hide and wait for my sister to swoop in and save the day then gratefully hug her from behind once the danger had cleared. I would make this future for myself.

The sword lying in the grass at my feet sparkled with my tears, as the footsteps behind me glided across the flowers, coming closer and closer to my turned back. It didn't matter to me, whoever it was. I would protect the one precious to me. Lightning. She was returning home, and I wouldn't leave wherever she was without her. This was a rescue mission, not suicide. Although the doubt that lingered in my heart begged to differ.

_It's not a question of can or can't. _

_There are some things in life you just do. _

The softness of her voice as she spoke those words to me. The sweetness of the luster in her eyes as she looked down upon me. The gentleness of her arms around me as she comforted me that night after I'd returned to her. Lightning was still a part of me. I could hear her, feel her, see her, touch her in my heart, as her strength flowed through me. I would use this sword, the sword waiting at my feet to rescue her, or die in the attempt. We would return to Pulse alive and well.

I wouldn't settle for half of her, or this faint presence in my heart that rose and fell with each of my heartbeats. I could feel her reaching for me, her hands and fingers just barely brushing against mine as my spirit crossed over into the light, the light that fell from the moon. My tears glittered like stars as they fell to the earth under my feet, my sapphire blue eyes barely open as I cried. My tears were not of sadness, pain, or anger. I was terrified of leaving, of going out on my own.

_Save it for later. You can fight, can't you? _

My sea blue eyes widened. I wouldn't be alone. That boy, that boy named Noel had offered to help me. He'd offered to help me find her, to find Lightning. I wouldn't be alone. I smiled as the presence behind me stopped their advance a few feet away, my hands reaching up to grab my long pink hair, and tie it into my signature side ponytail.

He'd saved me today, from those monsters in the street that had attacked me. I'd been caught offguard and without a weapon to defend myself, not that a weapon would have been much help to me since I didn't know how to fight _well_. But despite my inexperience, he'd assisted me in protecting myself as well as the others the monsters had jumped upon, and we saved a lot of people by teaming up. I smiled gently, my bright eyes glowing in the starlight.

No, I wouldn't be alone. I would have something to lean on. I would have something to count on. I wouldn't have to worry about being in too much danger, because this boy would keep me alive. He would be my shield to keep out all of the danger, the wall to block all of the hurt, but most of all, he'd comfort me whenever my tears fell. I could count on him. I could believe in him like I believed in Lightning. I was becoming a warrior now, just like my sister before me.

"I can hear you, Noel," I began, grabbing onto my gathered pink hair and twisting it through the hair tie I held in my hand carefully. "You don't need to sneak toward me."

"I was just admiring the scenery," He replied, a soft smile whispering across the air toward my back. I tightened my side ponytail and brushed my fingers through it gently, the strands falling over my left shoulder.

My smile was bright when I turned to face him. "Thank you, Noel." I nodded once, then added, "Thank you for offering to help me."

"I couldn't let you go alone. You clearly don't know how to fight," He answered irritably, a scowl twisting his features. "Besides, someone's going to have to watch your back."

"I know," I whispered, nodding once. "But it doesn't have to be you."

"Serah…" My blue eyes were gentle as I bent over, and lifted up my sword from the ground, my hand tense on the hilt as I held it gently.

"I won't be a burden to you, Noel. I promise!" I exclaimed, holding my free hand to my heart as I straightened up. In the light of the moon, I looked silvery, and strong in the depths of his eyes, my reflection staring back at me. He smirked, and took a step forward.

"You've got a long way to go before you're a burden, Serah Farron," He pointed out, putting his hand on my shoulder gently. "But when you become one, I'll let you know. Fair enough?"

"Thank you," I repeated, as I nodded. Noel's eyes flashed once, my reflection being obstructed by the sudden emotion clouding my vision. My tears fell to the flowers beneath me. "Thank you…"

"I haven't done anything yet, Serah. You don't have to cry," He soothed, his fingers gently attempting to wipe my tears away, but they kept coming. "Geez, we haven't even left yet, and you're already crying!"

"S-Sorry Noel!" I let my head drop as I bowed in apology, the wind ruffling my pink bangs ever so slightly. I knew I looked ridiculous, but it didn't matter to me. I just wanted Noel to understand the depth of my sincerity. "I won't shed a tear in front of you ever again!"

He shook his head, and snapped his teeth together. "I didn't say that you couldn't ever cry in front of me, Serah. Just lift your head, and never let it fall."

"What?" I jerked my face upright, my deep blue eyes wide as the tears continued falling. Noel was a strange boy, alright. But I knew I could trust him. The capable hand on my shoulder, the faint smile on his face. He would protect me from danger.

"I'm…Not very good at this kind of stuff," He muttered under his breath, eyes averted. "But I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

I smiled sweetly, stand up straighter. "I'll hold you to that promise, Noel."

"Count on it!" He replied, holding his hand out. I glanced down at his outstretched hand, then at mine, the one shivering against my heart.

The doubt that flowed through my veins was crippling my inner fortitude that always got me out of tough no-win situations. I was without Lightning to help me make a choice, yes, but I wasn't all that bad off. If I started to doubt myself, it would all be over. I could see Lightning in the depths of his eyes, her soft smile looking back at me as I lifted my hand from my heart, and held it in front of me hesitantly.

The wind ruffled my pink bangs, blue shining forward from behind the strands as my heart surged forward, the river of time that flowed around me speeding up. My tears continued falling, as they slowly slid down the sides of my face. Noel's soft and comforting smile held the same sweetness Lightning's had, the same sweetness I longed for. I could feel it on the tip of my tongue, as the word escaped me. My lips trembled as if I wanted to speak, but the words escaped my vocal chords in a desperate attempt to hold the silence between us.

There would be no going back once I made my choice. I would fight or die with or without my sister. But I wouldn't die alone. I had Noel with me. I could count on him as I ran along the current of time to escape the binds of this realm that kept me here. The chains, the straps that held onto my sides and shoulders broke away, allowing me to move freely through this realm to save her; the one most precious to me. I loved my sister with all my heart, the strength of it shimmering in my eyes.

My hand slowly drifted forward as a result of my decision, my fingers brushing against Noel's as my palm slid against his, our eyes locked together. Our partnership was forged. I would guard his back from the enemies that came from the rear, and he would protect my heart from the dangers that surged from the front. I was bound to him, as he was bound to me. We were partners, destined to watch each other's backs, and to fight and die together. As our fingers wove together, my deep sea blue eyes whispered a soft and airy reply to him.

"I know I said this already, Noel, but thank you," I murmured gently as the wind wrapped around our clasped hands. His answering reply was just as soft.

"It's nothing," He whispered back, his eyes closing. "Serah."


End file.
